


Seductive Danger

by flickawhip



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seductive Danger

Jessica had been watching the Cullens for years. She had seen Bella marry into the family with something close to sadness. It wasn't that she disliked the Cullens, it was more that she knew she never could hope to marry into the family. She was still watching them, the family had moved on with Bella but Rosalie and Jasper stayed behind, seemingly waiting for something. Then, one day, Jasper too was gone. Rosalie was the only one left. She had waited, letting Jessica watch her, not caring. Slowly, over days and weeks, she moved from table to table, closer and closer to Jessica's table, then, eventually, almost a month later, she joined Jessica at her own table. 

Jessica had been drawn to the girl for a while now and yet, she was silent and shy. She knew she was being seduced, she could see it in the girl's eyes and, much as her brain told her to leave, just go, escape... she stayed, moved closer. Rosalie's seduction was not the usual drawing and allure used by vampires in films, Rosalie simply waited, watching her, smiling and speaking softly. She would leave within the new three weeks and Jessica had an option, tell her parents she wanted to move in with Rosalie... or be left behind. 

Jessica left her parents, moved in with the Cullens and spent her nights wrapped safe in Rosalie's arms, the seductive allure of danger still in Rosalie's eyes, even now.


End file.
